Movie Night
by Era Dubois
Summary: Spike and Buffy sit down for a movie. It can't ever be that simple can it. Post series. Set in same 'verse as Centerfold.


I Own Nothing. Innit that nice? Joss Whedon owns it all and so does James Cameron.

Spike was doing alright. The Bit was talking to him. Buffy seemed to be over the "You-didn't-tell-me-you-were-not-dead" thing. And Andrew was still breathing despite having spent all day badgering him on the Amazing World of Watcherdom. Now it was time for a movie and considering that dark and relative quiet was in the offing Spike was doing...alright. Then the little ex-supervillain put in the DVD.

"Ooh yeah, _Titanic_!" Dawn squeed as she shoveled a handful of popcorn into her mouth and sat on the couch between Andrew and her sister. Spike was sitting on the floor with his back against the armrest nearest to Buffy. Which meant only she could hear his disappointed sigh. The Slayer rolled her eyes and settled in mentally for the three and a half hour ride.

Things were going okay for the first thirty seconds or so.

"No. Don't take those tickets just stay far away from America with your dark haired pally...where you'll be safe." The last was said on a hushed sigh.

"His name's Fabrizio. In fact, there was this whole subplot that got cut for-"

"Andrew, hush." Dawn placed her hand on his knee with a tight lipped smile and raised brows. He instantly clammed up.

"He's trying to get a better life for them." Spike said without turning.

"He must have cheated." Buffy sounded affronted

"He didn't cheat. It was luck." He readjusted his legs and settled back against the sofa.

"Bad luck." Buffy muttered.

"Sometimes the good guys get the bad luck. I think luck's relative. Wouldn't've met Rose otherwise."

Buffy sat and watched silently for a while after that and Dawn just put a finger to her lips when Andrew looked wounded for having been shushed while the other two could talk.

The movie continued until the scene with the drunken jigs came on.

"Oh, don't go makin' her think she can belong in your world. You know she's too good for it." Spike shouted. Andrew jumped and squealed, throwing popcorn everywhere, which somehow got stuck in Spike's hair.

"To be fair," Buffy started diplomatically, "She does seem pretty happy considering how dead-eyes she looks around everybody else."

Spike plucked a kernel from his curls and flicked it across the room. "I guess."

The movie was almost over and the ship was sunk when Dawn nearly had a heart attack as her sister started gesticulating at the screen and berating people who could not hear her.

"Get on that flotsam, Idiot."

Spike looked back at her. "He's giving her a fightin' chance."

Buffy narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "It's a stupid chance. They both could have fit. He didn't have to die. He just wanted to be a hero!" She was standing by the end of this and Spike stood up to make his counterpoint. Andrew and Dawn decided to scurry to the kitchen. They knew the ending anyway. Old lady throws away a chunk of history.

Spike stepped closer. "Is that so wrong? Wantin' to be the hero?"

"It is when you make someone who loves you as much as Rose loved Jack miserable because of it!" She was inches away from him.

"Oh so that's it innit? If the hero dies protectin' the one they love and the person who loved 'em with all their heart was left broken inside it was all for naught? Death didn't matter? It was wrong?" His eyes were rimmed with unshed tears and Buffy felt pretty close to tears too.

"No. But they were apart for so long. When they could have been together. When they could have found a way."

"She had a lot of life to live."

"She thought she'd have to die to see him again." Her hands were limp at her side and he took the risk of taking her hand in his.

"She didn't do anything…?" His eyes were asking her something the ramifications of which terrified him.

Buffy shook her head. "No. She didn't do anything stupid or suicide missiony."

Spike nodded his head. "That's good. And they _were_ together...in the end. I mean that's agreed on? It's not a brain death hallucination it's...heaven?"

She shifted her nose and applied just a little pressure to the tepid hand she was holding.

"Yeah, he got her in the end."

She smiled and silently asked him to sit on the couch as she switched off the television. They sat in companionable silence for a little while just enjoying the feel of each other's presence and then Buffy's brow furrowed a little and she looked at Spike with curiosity.

"Whatever _did_ happen to Drusilla?"

Spike stared off into the middle distance for a moment then chuckled lightly. "I have no bloody clue, but I'm fairly certain it didn't have anything to do with a smokestack." He smiled at her and she laughed slightly before snuggling into his side.

Yeah, Spike was doing alright


End file.
